Mogh class
|image2 = Kurak class.jpg|caption2 = The Kurak-subclass|length = 600 meters|designation = Mogh-class mogh 'ejDo'}}The Mogh-class, named after the father of Worf and meaning "frustrations" in tlhIngan Hol, was a type of battlecruiser fielded by the Klingon Defense Force in the early 25th century. History The Mogh-class was the outcome of a minor arms race between Klingon and Starfleet ship designers at the beginning of the Third Federation-Klingon War. After learning of Starfleet's goals with its new , several engineering teams at the Ty'Gokor Fleet Yards sought to develop a starship that could match it.STO website: Season 8 Dev Blog #29: "Designing the Mogh Battle Cruiser" One of those teams, led by Worf, gin'tak to the Great House of Martok, developed a small, nimble ship intended to combat enemies who rely on speed as a defense. In honor of his contributions to the project, Worf was given the honer of naming the new starship class. He chose to name it in honor of his father, Mogh, a Klingon warrior who died in the Khitomer massacre of 2346.STO website: Season 8 Dev Blog #30: "Mogh Battle Cruiser" Technical information Like most Klingon battlecruisers, the Mogh-class was designed with an aggressive profile, with influence drawn from the heavy battlecruiser, heavy destroyer, and battlecruiser. The Mogh had short, stout proportions, and its outer hull is covered in thick, segmented armor plating. Vessels of the class had wings and nacelle pylons which angled slightly downward. Like the , the front of the hull was separated into two sections by a large, blocky deflector array. Weapon hardpoints were readily visible along the hull and the few windows on the vessels were secured in recessed niches that could be covered in combat. In many ways, the Mogh-class was a mirror of the that inspired its development. And like most Klingon starships, vessels of the class featured an integrated cloaking device. Subclass Kurak (Qur'raQ) Unlike with the Mogh-class, where an arms race with Starfleet prompted its development, the Kurak-subclass (meaning "guided design") was designed in cooperation with other members of the Alpha Quadrant Alliance (AQA). This led to the Arbiter, Kurak, and ''Morrigu''-classes entering service in 2410 in time to participate in the Iconian War. Named for the famed designer of the both the ''Negh'Var'' and ''Somraw''-classes, the Kurak-subclass was designed from the ground up to be durable enough to combat the Iconian threat while still being able to deliver punishing amounts of damage. The designers also sought to include various technologies developed by the Klingon Empire and the AQA since the launch of the Mogh-class. An ablative hazard shielding system, developed by a team of engineers from the Federation, Klingon Empire, and Romulan Republic, was implemented in the Kurak-subclass to help with its durability. When activated, the system generated a temporary secondary shield around the vessel. Upon expiration, energy absorbed by the shielding was shunted to the starship's shields and structural integrity field. Ships commissioned * ("black torch") * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/IKS_Kor IKS Qor] ("battle"), Kurak-subclass Appendices Connections External links References Category:Klingon starship classes Category:Starship classes Category:Mogh class starships Category:Kurak class starships